


Story Time

by GravityWinsAgain



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Power Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityWinsAgain/pseuds/GravityWinsAgain
Summary: Cara tells Kahlan a story and keeps a promise to Richard.
Relationships: Kahlan Amnell/Cara Mason, Kahlan Amnell/Richard Cypher, Kahlan Amnell/Richard Cypher/Cara Mason, Richard Cypher/Cara Mason
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Story Time

“He fucked me in my office at work today,” Cara said, suddenly.

She was laying on the couch with Kahlan. They were watching some show or other when she ran her hand over Kahlan's thigh to get her attention.

Kahlan quirked her eyebrow and clamped down on the knee-jerk jealousy in her gut. “Oh yeah? Was this before or after everyone left for the day?” She chuckled and felt a little better.

“After. He asked me to ‘give him a ride home’ and I told him I ‘had to work late’ which has become our code, in a way.” Cara slid her hand higher on Kahlan's thigh.

Kahlan worked to crush the jealousy again. They had a code, of course they had a code, they see each other all fucking day... But that’s not how this works. This is Cara being open with her and she's grateful.

“When everybody was gone, he found me in my office. He leaned against the desk, as I actually finished my work, and started talking to me. He told me about yesterday,” Cara said and Kahlan was sure the blonde had felt her pulse jump under her hand.

“He told me about how he came over on his lunch break and bent you over the arm of the couch. You didn’t tell me he took your panties home with him.” She pulled them out of her pocket as she moved her body on top of Kahlan's.

“I didn’t realize he ha-“ Cara pushed them into Kahlan's mouth cutting her off.

“Do you want to listen to my story?” she asked.

Kahlan nodded eagerly. The jealousy was gone and her pussy started to drip. Cara continued.

“He had been carrying them in his pocket all day, but I could still smell you on them. He laid them out on my desk while I typed and your smell seemed to fill my office. He moved behind me and started running his fingers through my hair, massaging my shoulders, you know how he does, telling me all about the wild things you two do when I’m not around.”

The hand on Kahlan's thigh moved to her cunt. Cara pushed the cotton barrier of Kahlan's panties to the side and slicked her fingers through wet folds. She licked Kahlan's collar bone and put her mouth right next to her ear as Kahlan moaned though the improvised gag.

“When I was done working, he turned me around in my chair and knelt before me. He’s so pretty on his knees. He kissed up my legs as he undid my boots and removed my pants. I put my hand in his hair when he spread my thighs and let his tongue go to work. Until his tongue was otherwise occupied he told me all about how he likes the way you kneel for him, the way you moan for him, the way you scream for him.”

As if to accent her point, she pushed her fingers into Kahlan, too many so it hurt. Cara smiled when the brunette screamed through the gag and pulled back out to lightly caress and play once more.

“When his mouth found my cunt, I told him all about your tongue. How you lap so eagerly between my legs, how sometimes I pin you down and straddle your face, how sometimes it’s a reward to taste me, and how sometimes I grip your hair and don’t let you breathe.”

Cara sat up and pushed Kahlan's hands above her head, spread her legs and settled between them to play some more. Cara gripped the arm of the couch as she pushed in with too much again only to pull out and go back to the agonizingly light touches.

“He got really hard while I talked. He moved faster and rougher and it became more and more difficult to speak. My legs started shaking, which must have been what he was looking for because he pulled me up, put my hands on the desk and fucked me.”

Again, she pushed in, but this time she kept moving. The pain of too many and the pleasure of finally being fucked sent Kahlan's eyes rolling.

“He leaned over me while he fucked me and told me how every time it’s just the two of you, no matter how many times he lets you come, he always leaves you on the edge. He asked if I wanted to be left on the edge, too. I told him only if he gets me off twice and still hasn’t come. Then, I told him, he could come in my needy cunt.”

Every time Kahlan started to move her hips, Cara pulled out and went back to teasing. Cara wouldn’t even stay on her clit for very long, just enough to drive Kahlan crazy. She wasn’t close to the edge, but Cara kept her on a roller coaster of sensation. Kahlan struggled to keep her body still but she doesn't always have that control. Cara does, and she loves to watch Kahlan under her control.

“He chuckled and moved faster. He told me about how you come for him, the way you shake on his cock, begging for permission, how it feels to have your pussy clenching around him when he denies you. He told me about how he’ll draw out your orgasms for minutes, so long sometimes you’ll beg him to stop.”

Kahlan's body was shaking when Cara pulled out of her again. She struggled to catch her breath through the drool-soaked gag. Cara smiled at her, enjoying her torment, as she reached for Kahlan's clit to make her body shake again.

“He fucked me so hard, I came right then, thinking about you begging. He pulled out and turned me over while I was still riding the aftershocks. He lifted me onto the desk and pushed back in. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he fucked me again.”

She pinched Kahlan's nipple with her free hand, hard enough to distract her for a moment. Kahlan was shaking again and the pain took her even higher. Cara was letting her get closer, but still crushing every opportunity to get to the edge.

“This time, my cunt throbbed around him and I told him about how good you are for me. How I can make your pussy drip and clench, but you’ll hold off your orgasm as long as it takes, if I let you. I told him about the times when I don’t let you. The times when I tell you to hold it but I fuck you in that relentless way that gives you no choice. I rode him harder and told him about how well you take those ruined orgasms and how fun it is to punish you for it.”

Cara worked her harder now, actively edging her as she talked.

“He whined when I dug my nails into his shoulders until he came as I told him about forcing you through multiple ruined orgasms in a row. He fucked me through his climax and I came again.”

Cara moved her free hand to work Kahlan's clit and fuck her together. She was doing her best to keep Kahlan on the edge now. Letting her fall back only a little. Kahlan's fingers dug into the arm of the couch and moaned and whimpered through the gag.

“We collapsed together on the desk. ‘It was a good try,’ I told him, but he would have to work much harder than that.”

Kahlan's body shook hard and her eyes started to roll again. She could feel the climax finally so close.

“Because it was such a good effort, I told him I’d fuck you to this story tonight.” Cara smiled down at Kahlan, her hands working furiously.

“And when the story is over,” she smirked, “I’d leave you on the edge.”

Cara's hands stopped immediately and Kahlan's body recoiled like a spring. The pleasure faded and her cunt throbbed. She screamed out with her body at the loss and waves of shivers wracked her limbs.

When she calmed down and settled into that deep burn of denial, Cara wrapped her arms around her and pulled out the gag.

“What’d you think?” She asked.

“Th-th-that’s a g-good storyyy, Mistress.”


End file.
